Dreaming of You
by keisan
Summary: A oneshot songfic done to the song 'Dreaming of You' by Selena, yes I know it's been done countless times, but I just couldn't resist. Anyways please R&R, its Jenruki so why not if you support them, ja for now! Blessed be.


Dreaming of You  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Digimon, just the plot of this particular story, I think.  
  
A/n: I was listening to "Dreaming of You" by the famous Selena, and I've been slacking in my updates for "Life's Sometimes's Funny that Way", so I thought I'd start something else and try and come up with more ideas for that story. By the way this takes place when they're in high school, they're all about fifteen years old. Anyways this is gonna be my first one- shot song fic! Yay me! Well here it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too *~*  
  
The auburn haired girl blinked away the sleep beginning to cloud her vision, it was very late and here she was sitting on her roof just outside her window, gazing up at the nightsky blanketed in stars. She sighed inwardly, considering just going to bed and to try harder not to think of a certain someone and get some much-needed sleep, as of late he'd been on her mind, and not thinking of him seemed to be getting fairly difficult. It was her best friend, and she just couldn't understand what was wrong with her. When he entered, uninvited, her mind, new feelings awoke inside her.  
  
She'd tried to talk to Renamon (before she and the other Digimon went back to the Digital World that is) about it, but Renamon knew no more than she did about these new, bothersome feelings. One thought that she wondered about was, 'Does he ever get these feelings about me? Does he even think of me in any other way than as a friend? I wonder.'  
  
Her mind was wondering again, and just as she tried to shake herself out of it, a bright light flew across the sky at amazing speed. 'A shooting star,' she thought idly to herself, 'didn't someone say, when you see one of those, you should make a wish and it will come true?' Instantly a dark blue haired boy came to mind, a smile graced his gentle Chinese-Japanese features, and his grey eyes shone as they did, especially in the moonlight.  
  
Lee Jenrya and Makino Ruki had been best of friends for as long as they could remember, well after Ruki had changed that is. At one time, Ruki had been the cold Digimon Queen who only cared about being the best Digimon card player, then it was to be the best Tamer with the strongest Digimon. As time went on, Ruki learned about friendship and caring about others, one time was when she and Renamon went to save the notorious Impmon. After the Digimon were sucked back into the Digital World, and after any contact between the portal and the Tamers was diminshed, a sadness that had settled upon the children, quickly dissolved into a hope and belief that if they stayed true to one another, there was always hope.  
  
Ruki and Jenrya had become closer after all they're adventures, just as Juri and Takato had confessed their love for one another. Ruki pleaded with her mother to send her to the same school where all her friends went and after some fair convincing on both hers and the other Tamer's parts, she allowed it. Now all of the Tamers liked to hang out together, and since they all went to the same school it was no surprise that they were always helping one another with homework and such. Of course they still enjoyed talking about the old days when they had numerous adventures together, and they also held a memorial day each year where they honoured their former Digimon Partners, this idea was first brought up by Jenrya.  
  
Ruki smiled at the faint memories and the events that had brought them to this point.  
  
Suddenly a cold chill brought her back to reality, she carefully climbed through the window, and pulled the covers over herself, once in bed, and began to drift off, no longer able to keep her eyes open. She slept restless, occassionally waking, being a light sleeper, not to mention the fact that the window was left open to allow the cool breeze in.  
  
*~* Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me *~*  
  
A warm bright light pulled the sleeping beauty out of her slumber, she blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her pale lavender eyes and stretching out to meet the day. Groaning she glimpsed at the small alarm clock lying faithfully beside her bed and about to start going off, so she turned it off immediately. Pulling on her usual denim flared jeans, a white top with a heart in the middle, and her usual spiky pony, she crept down the hall. Thowing her shoes on, her grandmother, sitting quietly at the table, handed her young granddaughter a Pop-Tart pastry and a brown paper bag containing a healthy lunch.  
  
The older lady smiled, "Good morning dear," she said pleasantly, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Morning Grandma, I slept fine thanks," the auburn haired girl answered just as pleasantly, smiling slightly, but trying to hold back the fact that she wasn't being truthful.  
  
"Well I certainly hope so," her grandmother responded, seeming to detect some untruth behind her words, and decided she would ask later when they had more time.  
  
Ruki pulled on her knap-sac and rushed out the door to meet her friends on the main route they all travelled to school. "Bye Grandma!" she shouted as the door slammed shut.  
  
After about five minutes had passed, Ruki sighed and glanced back down at her watch for the fifth time. If her friends didn't catch up soon they'd have some explaining to do to the teacher when they were late.  
  
Soon though, a high pitched voice grabbed at her attention as she trudged down the presently dusty road as it was being redone in ashfault, "Ruki! Wait up!" it shouted and as she looked to where the sound raidiated from there was a small brown-auburn haired girl running towards her.  
  
Juri had matured over the years, but she still liked to keep her old hairstyle and strange fashion style, a green dress hung over her thin shoulders, with a white shirt underneith, and her old knap-sac as well. Juri always seemed happy nowadays, but if you looked carefully, a small dark shadow always seemed to be on her, one of remembrance of her former sadness that would remain forever. Of course the girl would disregard it forever more and not let it affect her life ever again, but it was there nonetheless.  
  
Soon the two girls began a pleasant conversation, mostly about school, upcoming parties, and Takato (though that was only on Juri's part). Ruki sighed and fell into thought as Juri went on about how well her relationship with Takato was going and that their first year anniversary would be coming up soon.  
  
After about ten minutes though, they heard a familiar though distant chattering of two boys, they were best friends in fact and they were slowly coming up to where the girls were walking. Juri grinned when a pair of arms snaked their way around her slender waist, and a warm breathe was instantly upon her neck. Juri cranned her neck around and planted a gentle kiss on what she thought would be his cheek but he had other ideas, with that their lips met. After a moment just as Takato was pulling away, Juri turned around snaking her arms around his neck and kissed him again this time a little longer.  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes and complained irritated, "Are you two going to be making out all day?" she grumbled. At that the two just kept at it and grinned thoughtfully at the wonderful idea brought to their attentions.  
  
"Well whatever, I just know I'm gonna be late for school standing around here all day. On top of that I don't get you two, all that mushy public affection stuff," she muttered clearly disgusted.  
  
That said, she stormed off, now her day was ruined because her friends were being stupid.  
  
Jenrya having been beside Takato the whole time, tapped his friend on the shoulder giving him a look that said "Now look at what you've done". He sighed and ran ahead to catch up the hot-tempered Makino Ruki. After what seemed an eternity he finally caught up and walked along calmly matching the girl's quick pace.  
  
The midnight haired boy calmly studied her profile and fell into thought for a moment. Ruki had matured over the years, she was still one of the level headed Tamers, and she still got angry over little things that annoyed her. She also didn't have more patience than she'd ever had, but she was a little kinder, friendlier and definitely more caring than she used to be.  
  
Physical appearance wise, she was now a little taller, about five foot six, but compared to his six foot two, she was still pretty short. She'd grown her shouder length, auburn hair a little longer, it was almost mid-back length, and it hardly looked easy to spike the way she used to; her blond streaks had also faded out but every summer she went and got it streaked for old memories' sake. She also still had a lean form but was filled out a little, and she stuck with her style she wore from the old days.  
  
Ruki noticed his stare and looked at him, she didn't much like people staring at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Hmm? What?" he asked coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"You know what you big goof. Why are you looking at me like that?" she said as though stating the obvious, and noting his height.  
  
"Oh no reason, just thinking about the old days," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh," she spoke appologetically.  
  
"No problem, it's alright," he said, "so why did you storm off back there as though seeing Takato and Juri making out ruined your day?"  
  
"Well it did," she answered indigantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, public affection just bothers me, I guess. I mean I don't really care if they get all mushy in private, but do they really have to point it out to the world that they're together?" she questioned.  
  
"Hmm, I guess not, it doesn't bother me really, oh well," he sighed.  
  
For a moment he thought to ask why it bothered her, but before he got a chance the school bell echoed through out the school grounds and they approached the entrance. Just as they arrived, they took a glimpse back only to see Juri and Takato hand in hand walking only a few metres behind them.  
  
Finally at their lockers, Ruki searched around for Jenrya to see if he wanted to walk with her to their english class, they had a project to present and she wanted to go over their presentation once more. She scanned the hall across from her locker and saw him being led away by the girl he tutored after school, she glared as she noticed the girl hanging onto his arm and walking him to his class. Grabbing her books, she stomped off to class in an angry huff. *~* Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there If you ever looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside would you even care *~*  
  
As the other students in the class began presenting their projects, Ruki tried focusing on her lines and attempting to not think of how much she hated that girl. That girl who got all of her Jenrya's attention and seemingly affections.  
  
'Wait a sec! "My Jenrya?!" "Affections?!" Since when do I care? Am I going mad? What's wrong with me? Why am I jealous?' she thought alarmed. 'No,' she confirmed, 'I do not care, and I am not jealous. I'm just temporarily out of commission, I haven't been on a date before maybe that's why I'm apparently sick or something. It's probably just a phase I'll grow out of, yeah that's it. I'll ask grandma later what can help,' she thought assured.  
  
*~* I just wanna hold you close but so far All I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day (wait for the day) And the courage to say How much I love you (yes I do) *~*  
  
That evening, after supper, Ruki's grandmother approached her granddaughter sitting in her room currently writing up her next english project, "Dear, may I come in?"  
  
"Hmm," she answered distracted with her work, "oh yeah sure, I wanted to talk to you anyways."  
  
"Well dear, how is your project coming along?" she started off.  
  
"Hmm, it's fine," she gave the older woman a look that said "You didn't come here to talk about this, I know you didn't."  
  
She smiled a bit and her granddaughters knowing, and questioned, "I noticed you've looked quite tired lately, and I was just wondering if you've been sleeping alright or if it's just over-work?"  
  
Ruki looked away a little bit nervous, she never thought that she of all people would be one to ever be having boy trouble.  
  
The old woman put her hand on the girl's shoulder and said softly, "It's alright, you can tell me. Trust me I've had many girl talks with your mother and I know what things are like, I was young once too don't forget."  
  
Ruki turned and looked at her grandmother nervously, "Well uh," she spoke quietly, "it's uh, well it's. Okay, IthinkIhaveacrushonLeeJenrya." She looked down at the floor, cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
  
But when she looked up, her grandmother was merely smiling, Ruki figured she'd be shocked but happy!  
  
Ruki worked her expression into a glare, and pouted, "What's so funny Grandma?"  
  
"I'm not laughing, but you know it's your first crush, at least that I know of, and I'm just happy," she answered holding back a chuckle.  
  
"Why are you happy?! This isn't good! This is terrible! I'm in love with my best friend! How can that possibly be good?!" she shouted completely outraged.  
  
"Now now, no need to get upset, it's alright the best kind of that kind of love comes from close friends after time," she answered calmly, "on top of that, Jenrya is a lovely boy, very kind, especially calm, and good-looking. I don't see the problem."  
  
She thought about what the woman said for a moment and finally sighed in defeat, "I guess I am in love then. Wow. But it'll never work."  
  
"Why ever not?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Because he's one of the hottest guys in the school, smartest and there's that girl he tutors," she said doubtfully.  
  
"I'm sure this girl doesn't know him near as well as you do. She could never tear your friendship appart with Jenrya, you two have been good friends way too long for that to ever happen. Just tell him your feelings," her grandmother said.  
  
Ruki nodded, and responded, "It sounds easier than it looks, plus that girl is always hanging off him like bees on honey, she's stealing him!"  
  
"Ruki, follow your heart, like I said your friendship will not break easily, you can do this," she assured. "But for now I'll let you get back to your work, you need to figure this out on your own you see."  
  
The older lady stood up, bid her granddaughter goodnight and stepped out of the room.  
  
*~* I'll be dreaming of you tonight Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me *~*  
  
Ruki was left to her thoughts and after her butt began to ache from sitting on the hard floor, she stood up and floped down on her bed. She fell into a deep slumber after about an hour of lying in deep thought, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
The next morning was the same, save the fact that she felt better and a little more confident, but still very nervous.  
  
Takato and Juri had already gone ahead to school wanting to get there early and have some extra make-out time. Ruki just snorted at that and strutted off trying to act disgusted but was a little glad for her friends' newfound happiness, though she would rather be shot dead than show it.  
  
A few minutes after she'd begun her daily walk to school, she heard footsteps behind her, instantly recognizing them as Jenrya's light, swift steps she didn't turn around.  
  
After a moment of contemplative thinking, Ruki started, "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Hmm? Nothing, I took my usual amount of time. Speaking of which, where's Juri and Takato? I haven't seen them yet." He asked casually.  
  
"No you took longer, anyways Juri and Takato went early, Juri called me yesterday and said they were going to," she answered bored.  
  
"I had to make Shuichon breakfast if you're really that annoyed about it; and why did they go early?" He answered with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry, I was just curious; they left early saying they wanted extra "make- out" time," she answered with a snort of disgust.  
  
"That's alright; why does that bother you so much?" Jenrya asked curiously.  
  
"It bothers me because-" Ruki stopped, a blush sweeping across her fair features, "nothing, nevermind."  
  
Jenrya glanced at her noting the faint blush falling away, and cocked his head to the side, but inside his heart beat increased. He'd cared about her for so long, lately he seemed to notice little things about her that made her everything he loved, including the mundane things. Like how the sunshine glistened in her rich, soft auburn locks of hair, and how her eyes twinkled with mischief when doing something guilty. Her sarcasm and dry sense of humour always seemed to put a grin on his face no matter what the issue. Her stong sense of determination and how she always seemed to say what exactly was on her mind seemed to tug at his affections towards her. Save for things that someone may define as weak, but secretly he wished she would come to him for help with any problems.  
  
Jenrya thought for a moment and then put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Because why?"  
  
Ruki spun her head around to glance at him, a blush adorning her features, she looked down and shook her head stubbornly, "No, nothing."  
  
"Please Ruki, I wish you would trust me," he pleaded, with a small frown at her defiance, 'she always did have a will of her own, guess that's why I love her.'  
  
"I, no I can't say," she said almost sadly, and mumbled under her breath, "you'd hate me for it."  
  
She continued walking her head down staring at the ground.  
  
Jenrya snapped his head up in alarm, his eyes bulging, "What are you talking about, Ruki?! I could never hate you! Never! I care about you so much, I'm always afraid something will happen to you when I'm not around!"  
  
At that Ruki stopped in her tracks and looked up at Jenrya tentively, "Really?" she whispered, completely caught off guard and amazed.  
  
His deep grey eyes seemed more focused and sure then she'd ever seen them and they were always focused and sure, "Really," he answered a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Ruki fought a furious blush, and let a small smile creep on to her face as well.  
  
"Ruki I-" he started, feeling his courage beginning to fade quickly, but he knew he had to get this out otherwise he never would, "Ruki, simply, because I love you."  
  
He stared at the ground not wanting to see Ruki's expression which was probably shock turning to anger, but he felt a soft, warm hand tilt his face upwards, his grey eyes meeting Ruki's striking lavender ones.  
  
She held an expression of shock melting to one of joy, an expression he'd never visualized so clearly on her gentle features, she answered holding back a laugh of joy, "I love you too, Jenrya."  
  
At that she threw herself into his strong arms wrapping her arms around his neck, his instantly snaking themselves around her waist into a compassionate hug. Then slowly she stood on her tippy toes and met his lips with her own in a sweet, chaste kiss.  
  
After a few moments in heaven, they pulled away to breath and grinned at one another blushing slightly, and Ruki admitted, "I guess I never liked public affection, because I thought I'd never have any kind of affection whatsoever."  
  
"You know you really are very silly to believe that," Jenrya shook his head with a grin and chuckle.  
  
They kissed again a little more passionately this time, when a loud ringing echoed throughout the school grounds, and they pulled away again. Hand in hand, they walked up the steps along with a mob of other students, but they refused to ever be separated again. Juri and Takato shared a smile as they gazed at the new couple walking happily through the halls, and couldn't wait to tease Ruki about snorting in disgust at public affection. They had been dying to get back at her, but for now they'd leave Jenrya and Ruki to each other.  
  
Ruki stopped for a moment at her locker, and pulled out her books while Jenrya waited, "So are you still going to flirt with that girl you tutor?"  
  
Jenrya's eyes bulged, but he chuckled, "I've never flirted with her, she's flirted with me before, but I'm definitely not interested, I now have someone I've loved for the longest time."  
  
She glanced at him challengingly, she didn't like him claiming her like that but for now she'd let it pass.  
  
Just then the girl Jenrya tutored came up to the couple, dropping her books purposly on the floor, "Oh Jenrya, would you be a dear and help me with these?"  
  
Jenrya frowned and responded, "Sorry, but you did that on purpose, besides I have to escort my girlfriend to her class."  
  
The girl's eyes bulged slightly and looked up at Ruki cockily grinning, she quickly gathered up her books and walked off strangely upset. Ruki, meanwhile felt Jenrya's hand encompass her own, took his books as well as hers and walked her to class.  
  
"You know that was mean," Jenrya looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Sorry but she just got me so mad, I had to win," Ruki responded with a sigh.  
  
"Hmm, sure ya did," he grinned.  
  
"I did!" she said triumphantly.  
  
Jenrya shook his head with a smile, "Oh well."  
  
They strolled down the halls to their classes and continued on feeling as though something long lasting had just begun, perhaps forever, they certainly hoped so.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening after dinner, which Jenrya was invited to share at Ruki's place, they said their good-byes, kissed good night, and went home.  
  
Ruki went up to her room later that evening not able to stop the smile stuck across her face, and laid down in her bed. For a while she laid awake knowing she would no longer have sleepless nights and would always be living rather than dreaming of her love, Lee Jenrya. At that, she drifted off into a happy slumber. Her grandmother came in a few minutes later, she smiled happily that Ruki had finally confessed her love to her one and only, and whispered a good night.  
  
*~* Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said I love you I love you too *~*  
  
Five years later, two figures lying side by side in their large queen-sized bed, covered in a soft, down blanket shifted their position to face one another. Jenrya gazed at the young woman he loved so much, in complete contentment. Her auburn locks of hair fell across the puffy, cotton pillow, and she shifted her head to gaze up at him as well. Smiling slightly, she moved her gaze across the room to stare out the medium sized bay window glancing at the blanket of darkness and stars covering the world. The moon was full that night and it seemed bigger than she'd ever remembered seeing it.  
  
'Everything is perfect,' she thought happily.  
  
Jenrya played with the sweat covered bangs lying across his girlfriend's forehead and asked dreamily, "Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
She sighed, "Hmm, nothing really, just before I found you."  
  
Jenrya smiled and began humming a famous song by one of his sister's favourite artists, Selena.  
  
He sang gently and marvelously well, "Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, Til tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Than here in my room, Dreaming about you and me.  
  
"I love you Ruki," he said happily, of course that was one of his favourite things to say.  
  
She smiled and responded, "I love you too, Jenrya."  
  
Ruki sighed and leaned over to kiss her love good-night, she had work tomorrow and had to get some shut eye but not before she got a few more kisses from Jenrya. Jenrya gladly obliged.  
  
*~* End*~*  
  
A/n: Well that's all for now, hai I know this song's been done by numerous authors for both different and the same couples but I had to contribute something and I just downloaded the song anyways. So now I must be leaving, I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't well that's too bad, don't read 'em if you don't enjoy them right? Makes sense. Also please read and review, I really appreciate the comments, and thanks to all those who usually read my fics and support Jenruki, but even if you don't that's alright, thanks anyways. Ja for now!^_^ Blessed be.  
  
Keisan 


End file.
